Shichika Yasuri
Shichika Yasuri (鑢 七花, Yasuri Shichika) is the seventh head of the Kyotōryū school of Japanese sword martial arts. He is the Descendant of the Yasuri Clan. Appearance Shichika has a seven-pointed leaf motif throughout his design. His hair is shaped as a leaf and leaves appear on his belt, hands, ponytail, and hakama. As Shichika is not familiar with society, he walks around only half-clothed. He considers being fully clothed a hassle as it impairs his movement while fighting. At the end of the series, he wears a one-sleeved kimono and belt similar to Togame's, as well as tying a lock of her hair to his belt. Personality As Shichika knows nothing of the outside world, he is often confused by simple customs and even has trouble telling people apart. He was raised as a weapon, and as such, is bad at expressing emotion, though he does regard Togame as his wielder. He states that he is in love with her, following her orders even when finding them to be a hassle. As he meets more people, he becomes more human and feels remorse for his previous actions. Background Early Life Fourth Pescan War Due to his father's exile, Shichika was raised on an isolated island in Tamba. He was second-born but chosen over his sister, Nanami Yasuri, to inherit the Kyotoryu fighting style. He feels protective of his sister and killed his father in order to protect her. Shichika does not seem aware of Nanami's true skill. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Meeting Paul Gekko He is twenty-four when he is sought out and employed by Togame with a mission to find the twelve legendary Deviant Blades that was hidden in the Pipe Maze. After meeting Paul Gekko and helping him collect the twelve legendary Deviant Blades, Togame is fatally wounded by Yuki Buxaplenty's created army the Yuki Androids led by Rainbow Metal Sonic. After Paul Gekko sends Metal Sonic flying, Togame tells Shichika that everything was a means toward obtaining revenge, even the part of her that fell in love with him. She states that she'd intended to kill him once her sword collection was complete and is relieved to die because it means that she would not have to do it. The last order that she gives to him is to forget about her. With her final breath, she says that she is happy and asks Shichika if it is okay for her to fall for him. After Togame's death Emonzaemon Sōda was surprised of Metal Sonic's defeat. Emonzaemon fights Paul Gekko and Shichika who wishes to be killed by the same man that killed her. He dies at the hands of Shichika and, with his last breath, asks the princess to forgive him for dying for her sake. His mask is currently in the possession of the princess. After Shichika bids farewell to Paul Gekko, he takes up Togame's wish and let's Lan become his apprentice, travelling with Hitei Hime, who set her mind on following Shichika around. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Family *Kazune Yasuri (Ancestor, Deceased) *Mutsue Yasuri (Father, Deceased) *Migiri Yasuri (Mother, Deceased) *Nanami Yasuri (Older Sister) *Togame (First Love Interest, Deceased) *Princess Hitei (Second Love Interest) *Lan (Apprentice) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon